Animal Crossing WW : Les Chroniques du Perchoir
by The-Mimosa
Summary: Croyez-vous que les personnalités d'Animal Crossing, d'ordinaire si agréables, soient toujours aussi aimables lorsqu'elles se retrouvent au Perchoir, après une dure journée de labeur ? Discussions, potins, disputes et tasses de café, retrouvez vos animaux préférés, de Tom Nook à Thibou, en passant par Opélie, Elisabec ou Kéké au Musée chaque soir !
1. Prologue

****Salut les crevettes ! Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction parodie officielle (et ouais, ça devient mon métier, huhu). Comme je suis une grosse geek, c'est de nouveau à propos d'un jeu vidéo ; Animal Crossing : Wild World. Vous suivrez les discussions, les potins, les disputes des "personnalités" d'Animal Crossing, de Tom Nook à Thibou en passant par Amiral, Opélie ou encore Kéké, et tout ça au café du Perchoir ! Croyez-vous que ces animaux si gentils d'ordinaires dans le jeu soient toujours d'aussi bonne humeur qu'ils le prétendent ?

Rating K+, car y'a quand même des insultes. Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, par à moi, mais j'en fais ce que je veux, fufufufufu.

Bonne lecture !

**Animal Crossing : Wild World  
**

**- Les Chroniques du Perchoir -  
**

Prologue : Nouvel arrivant.

_Lieu : Le Perchoir, café du Musée municipal._

_Opélie, Tom Nook, Thibou et Robusto discutent._

Opélie : C'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrive ?

Tom Nook : Ouais, il devrait pas tarder.

Robusto : Un nouveau résident ?

Tom Nook : Yep.

Opélie : Je vais pas tarder à y aller, moi, je dois l'accueillir à la mairie. Robusto, tu me sers un allongé avant que j'y ailles, s'il te plaît ?

Robusto : ça marche.

Thibou : Enfin une bonne poire pour remplir ce musée, c'est pas trop tôt.

Tom Nook : Les affaires reprennent. Avec le prêt qu'il devra rembourser – parce qu'il est obligé, kri hi hi -, je vais me remplir les poches !

Opélie_(vide sa tasse)_: Bon, allez je file, il doit être en train d'attendre.

_Le goéland se précipite vers la sortie après avoir salué ses camarades. Peu de temps après, une tortue fait son apparition dans le Perchoir._

Robusto : Salut l'Amiral. Un petit café ?

Amiral_(s'assoit)_: Un déca comme d'habitude, alors.

Tom Nook : Alors l'Amiral, t'as escorté le nouveau ?

Amiral : La nouvelle, en fait. Elle s'appelle Alice.

Thibou : Une femme ?_(râle)_Mais les femmes sont nulles à la pêche ! Putain, c'est pas demain la veille qu'elle va me ramener des poissons au musée, celle-là.

Tom Nook : C'est pas mauvais pour mon business, ça. Je te parie mon tablier qu'elle va me vider le magasin en 5 minutes après m'avoir vendu la totalité des fruits de ce bled.

Amiral : C'est une petite blondinette aux yeux bleus. Elle porte une robe à vomir.

Robusto : Depuis quand tu reluques les habitantes, toi ?

Amiral : Eh ben quoi ? Pour une fois que c'est pas une putain de souris ou d'écureuil qui emménage...

Tom Nook : Hm, avec un peu de chance, elle a trouvé le chemin de sa maison et je dois aller l'accueillir à mon tour. J'vous laisse les gars.

Thibou : A plus, Nook.

_Le raton-laveur s'en va. C'est alors qu'Opélie ré-apparaît._

Opélie : Pfiou, j'ai cru qu'elle me lâcherait jamais.

Thibou : Alors ?

Opélie : J'ai dû lui faire sortir 3 fois son plan pour lui montrer où elle habitait, cette nouille !

Thibou : C'est bien qu'est-ce que je disais : Une incapable.

Amiral : Laissons-lui une chance, si ça se trouve elle est juste un peu intimidée.

Thibou : Non, les femmes sont juste des idiotes.

Opélie : Eh ! Tu veux qu'on parle des vieux grabataires ?

Thibou : D'accord, faisons un pari ; Si elle arrive à me ramener un bar commun avant ce soir, je n'insulterais plus jamais le sexe faible.

Opélie : ça marche !

Thibou : Et si tu perds, tu m'épouses !

Robusto_(choqué)_: ….

Opélie : Mfr..._(grognon)_Bon, d'accord.

Amiral_(soupire)_: Opélie, tu sais comment ça se termine à chaque fois...

Thibou : Moi je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'elle a perdu, elle s'est débrouillée pour annuler le mariage.

Opélie : Pas cette fois ! J'ai distingué une lueur d'intelligence dans ses grands yeux bleus !

Robusto : En arrivant, tu l'as traitée de nouille.

Opélie : Oui, bon...

Thibou_(jubile)_: Je sens que je vais encore bien m'amuser.

Céleste_(arrive en courant)_: Grand-frère ! Grand-frère !

Thibou : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, femme ?

_La chouette, essoufflée, s'arrête quelques instants à côté de Robusto, et le regarde timidement._

Céleste_(rougit)_: S...Salut Robusto.

Robusto : …...

Thibou_(soupire)_: Mais c'est pas possible...

Opélie : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Céleste ?

Céleste : Ah... Euh ! La nouvelle ! Alice ! Elle n'est qu'à quelques pas du musée, elle arrive !

Thibou : QUOI ?

Robusto : Personne avant n'avait trouvé le chemin du Musée aussi vite !

Opélie : On est complètement à l'opposé de la boutique Nook et de la Mairie. Et j'ai regardé, la maison de Alice aussi est de l'autre côté de la ville. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

Céleste : Peu importe ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous trouve tous ici ! Grand-frère, vite, à ton poste !

Thibou : Très bien ! Il est temps pour moi d'aller faire semblant de dormir dans le hall d'entrée de ce bâtiment délabré !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Pari

Chapitre 1 : Le Pari.

_Lieu : Le Perchoir._

_Tom Nook, Opélie, Robusto et Thibou discutent._

Tom Nook : Bon, ben au final elle m'a rien acheté. Je l'ai faite bosser comme un ouvrier des mines, mais elle a pas bronché.

Opélie : Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'envoyer visiter la ville de fond en comble avec ses habitants pendant une pause, cela dit.

Tom Nook : Pas ma faute, c'est dans le cahier des charges du jeu.

Thibou : Et tu crois que c'est dans le cahier des charges du jeu, un maire qui a alzheimer ?

Robusto : Elle n'a même pas pris de café...

Tom Nook : C'est bon, elle n'a pas compris qu'on se retrouvait tous là chaque matin et chaque soir, y'a pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Opélie : Elle a déjà commencé à déposer de l'argent sur son compte en banque.

Thibou : Par contre, elle ne m'a toujours pas amené de bar commun, hé-hé-hé. Opélie, je crois que tu as perdu ton pari.

Opélie : Oh, ça va hein...

Thibou : J'ai déjà acheté l'alliance, kri hi hi.

Tom Nook : Attendez, vous avez fait un pari ?

Robusto : Si Alice prouvait qu'elle était capable de pêcher un bar commun, Thibou arrêtait d'insulter le sexe faible. Dans le cas contraire, Opélie épouse Thibou. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Tom Nook : Un bar commun ? Mais elle m'en a vendu un tout à l'heure !

Opélie : Quoi ?

Thibou : Merde.

Tom Nook : Ouais, même qu'à cause de ce foutu cahier des charges, je lui en ai donné 160 clochettes.

Opélie : J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

Robusto : Thibou qui se retient d'insulter les femmes ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Thibou : Attends, Opélie, tu n'as pas tout à fait gagné ! J'avais dis : « Si elle me rapporte un bar commun » or, cette grognasse a préféré vendre le poisson à Tom Nook plutôt que de commencer à compléter la collection aquatique du musée !

Opélié : …

Robusto : Il marque un point. Match nul pour ce pari-là, les enfants.

Tom Nook : Ah, que j'aime être l'élément de résolution !

Thibou : Prends pas la grosse tête, le raton laveur.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sommeil et Stupidités

Chapitre 2 : Sommeil et Stupidité.

_Lieu : Le Perchoir._

_Opélie, Tom Nook, Thibou et Robusto discutent._

Robusto : Nook, un autre café ?

Tom Nook : Non ça ira pour moi, merci.

Robusto : Thibou ? Opélie ?

Opélie : Un mousseux, avec du lait de pigeon.

Thibou : Rien pour moi. Alors, Nook, quoi de neuf avec cette grognasse de Bérénice ?

Opélie_(corrige)_: Alice.

Thibou : Peu importe son nom, c'est une grognasse quand même.

Tom Nook : Elle me vend pas mal de poissons et d'insectes...

Opélie : Et elle dépose beaucoup de clochettes à la banque...

Thibou_(s'énerve)_: Mais à quoi elle joue cette pute ?! Elle met jamais un pied dans le Musée ! _(hurle)_ ELLE EST SENSEE FAIRE DON DE TOUT CE QU'ELLE ATTRAPE AU MUSEE !

Robusto_(sert les cafés)_: Peut-être qu'elle ne se souvient plus comment accéder au Musée ?

Opélie : Elle a un plan. Je sais qu'elle est blonde, mais...

Tom Nook : Et puis j'ai vu qu'elle avait créée des constellations.

Thibou : CELESTE !

_Céleste arrive en courant. Elle manque une marche dans les escaliers et se vautre parterre. Elle se relève précipitamment sous les yeux de ses aînés, et se dépoussière en gloussant, tandis que Robusto soupire._

Céleste : Ha-ha... Ils... Euh... Ils sont glissants ces escaliers, hein ?

Tom Nook & Opélie : Salut Céleste.

Céleste : Salut les gars.

Opélie_(se racle la gorge)_: Hum.

Céleste_(gênée)_: Et... Opélie, oui, pardon.

Thibou : Céleste, est-ce que Clarisse est venue te voir pour créer des constellations ?

Tom Nook_(corrige)_: Alice.

Céleste : Alice ? Ah oui oui oui ! Elle en a créée plein ! Elle en a appelée une « LOL », une autre « MDR », une autre...

Thibou_(offusqué)_: QUOI ?! MAIS JE NE L'AI PAS VUE PASSER !

Céleste : …une autre « WTF ? », une autre « Lolilol »...

Opélie : Mais de toute façon, tu dors, non ? Elle a très bien pu passer devant toi sans que tu t'en rendes compte...

Thibou : Mais non, je fais SEMBLANT de dormir !

Tom Nook : Et ben tu fais drôlement bien semblant, parce que quand je passe, moi, tu dors comme un vrai bébé.

Thibou_(surpris)_: …... Parce que tu passes au Musée, toi ? Pendant tes heures de travail ?!

Tom Nook : Ben... Oui... Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais passer la journée debout dans ma boutique de merde ?

Opélie : Pareil pour moi.

Céleste : ...Et la dernière elle l'a appelée « Where is Brian ? », mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi...

Thibou : Me voilà anéanti.

Robusto : Peut-être qu'en faisant semblant de dormir, tu finis par vraiment t'endormir. Après tout, tu es un animal nocturne.

Céleste_(à Robusto)_: Moi je ne dors jamais. Je n'ai jamais sommeil, d'ailleurs._(fait un clin d'oeil)_Dormir, c'est pour les faibles.

Robusto : L'envie de sommeil, c'est bon pour le business du café.

Céleste_(rattrape le coup)_: AH mais je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de dormir sans café, BIEN SÛR ! Heureusement que tu es là, Robusto !

Thibou : …

Tom Nook : C'est pas grave, Thibou, va. Moi aussi dès que j'ai l'occasion, quand Alice est pas là, je pique un somme sur un lit que je met en vente et...

Thibou : Non, là je suis effaré par la stupidité de ma... _(frissonne)_ ...Sœur.

Céleste : Je suis pas si stupide, grand-frère ! Je suis très forte en calcul mental !

Tom Nook : 2+2 ?

Céleste : Non, mais sérieusement, n'y allez pas trop fort non plus. Même Robusto – qui est le plus intelligent d'entre nous – aurait du mal à trouver la solution !

Robusto : 4.

Opélie: ...

Tom Nook : …

Céleste : …

Thibou_(chiale)_: Mais pourquoi moi ?


End file.
